The Big Move
by AllyLovesPeanutButter
Summary: Sophie and her 4 friends move to London for Sophie's new job as Harry Styles stylist! Join the girls as the go through Romance,Heart break,fights, and friendships!
1. Landing in London

Grace's P.O.V.

I HATE MOVING! Me and my 4 other friends were moving from Tennessee to Lodon. Ughhhhhh! We have to move because of Sophie's job. She became a personal assistant for a boy named Harry Styles. I have never heard of him and im sure none of the other girls have either. Well I might as well introduce myself, My name is Grace Patterson. I have curly blonde hair that goes to my lower back, bright blue eyes, and i stand at about 5'8. Yes i am pretty tall for my age. My other 4 friends are Sophie who has black hair with grey eyes, Megan who has brown hair with warm chocolate eyes, Katherine who has fiery red hair with bright green eyes, and last but not least Angel who has blonde hair with hot pink streaks and emerald green eyes. Sophie is the mother of the group. She always tells us whats right and whats wrong and makes sure we are all in check. Megan is the shy, quiet one. Katherine is really flirty and can be a bit slutty sometimes. Angel is the baby of the group, but dont let her innocent act fool you, she is quite the prankster and loves to play jokes. I am the girl who always has something to say and will always stick up for my friends. Right now our flight just landed and we are collecting our luggage. Angel and Katherine are fighting. They always fight about something, time to go break it up. I walk over there and hear what they are arguging about. "Angel, why dont you just grow up and go somewhere! Nobody wants you here you stupid little bitch" i hear Katherine yell to Angel who is almost in tears. You see Angel used to get abused by her dad and hates when people are yelling at somebody or at her. I run up to Katherine and push her away from Angel. I hate seeing Angel cry, she is like my little sister. Katherine just lets out a huff then goes away to probably go find her luggae. I grab Angel's hand and take her to go find our luggage.

Katherine's P.O.V.

Ughhhhh! I just hate that girl Angel. Yeah she got absued, so what? Just get over it. I walks over to get my luggage and spot a VERY fit guy standing across from me. I smile and wink at him and he smiles back at me, flashing his dimples. Hmmm, I wouldnt mind getting him into my bed. I walk over and introduce myself to him. "Why hello there, my name is Katherine." I say to the fit guy in front of me. He looks at me and says "Hey. My name is Harry Styles." A little bell goes off in my head and i remember thats who Sophie is working for. I then see 4 more fit guys walk up to me and i smile. "Harry. Are you looking for your new stylist?" He nods and i grab his hand and drag him over to Sophie. Sophie see's him and introduces herself to him. Then all the guys come over to Harry and start looking at us. " Oh, sorry mates this Katherine and my stylist Sophie." We both smile and shake there hands. Thats when I saw Angel, Grace, and Megan walking over to us. Oh great, Here comes the bitch Angel.

Angel's P.O.V.

I cant believe Katherine said that to me! Wait, i can believe it cause she is the she-devil sent from hell. I was in tears when she said nobody wanted me here. I started to believe it because i have never been wanted in my life but Grace came over and calmed me down. We got our luggage and i was sitting on top of grace's luggage since i only weigh 95 pounds and im 5'2. We see 5 very fit boys talking to Sophie and Katherine. We started to walk over there and i saw Katherine roolling her eyes at us. Bitch. I hop off the luggage and run towards Sophie and and jump on her back. She stumbles a little but eventually balances herself. I hear Katherine say "Sophie probably can't stand up straight cause of the fatty on her back." she laughs her cackly witch laugh and Grace starts to say something but i cut her off. "Hey Katherine, i have something to show you." I then proceed to pop my middle finger up and direct towards her. Her eyes go wide and h er mouth hangs open. Serves the bitch right, nobody calls me fat and gets away with it. I hear grace laughing behind me and sophie gives me a stern look but you can tell she is trying not to laugh and Megan is smiling. I grin and introduce myself to the guys."Hello my name is Angel." a boy with blonde hair says "Well what you did to her wasnt really angelic." I smirk and Grace says "Well she is not the most innocent person in the world." I smile up at her and sit on the luggage while everybody else starts talking. A boy wearing stripes and suspenders comes up to me and introduces himself " Hello love, my name is Louis Tomlinson" I smile at him and was about to say something when the boy with curly hair and green blue eyes calls Louis over and tells him they have to leave. He winks at me and leaves. Oh this is gonna be a intresting move.


	2. Moving in

Hey guys i am sooo sorry i havent updated but i am back! Lets get this sttarted shall we...4

Megan's P.O.V.

London is way different from Tennessee, but in a good way i guess. There are alot of really fit guys here, there was one that was friends with that dude Harry Styles, his name was Liam Payne. He seemed really nice and friendly. He has the most goregous eyes i have ever seen! There like warm pools of chocolate that you can get lost in... snap out of it Megan! You promised to never ever fall for a guy since what happened last time. Sometimes i wish that i could just forget everything and leave my life and be with my family again but sadly thats not possible. I sigh as i run my hands through my brown hair and sit back in the seat frustrated. I look around the car and see Angel asleep on Grace's shoulder while Katherine is texting someone and Sophie is reading a book. The car jerks to a stop and Angel sits up straight and looks around while i have an amused smile on my face. I look at our flat and smile. This is it. We are really staying here.

Sophie's P.O.V.

Phew! I never ever thought that we would make it through customs but we did and i met my boss, Harry Styles. He seemed nice but a little to flirty. Ha! Katherine and Harry would be just perfect together! We stop outside of our flat and i get out of the car looking at it. Wow i cant believe we are actually here! I grab our luggage and grab the key and unlock the door gasping as i walk in and look around. This is AMAZAYN! (hehehe get it :p) It's so modern and cozy. Grace, Angel, Megan, and Katherine run past me and up the stairs to pick out there rooms. I shake my head a laugh slightly before putting my stuff down in the living room and walking to the kitchen. I look around and smile as grab a glass of water and drink it enjoying the peace and quiet before i hear yelling upstairs and see Grace chasing Megan with a fork. Typical day in the life of Sophie Adams.

Katherine's P.O.V.

I love that we are living in Lodon but i hate that i have to share a room with Angel. There are only three rooms and one is for Sophie, then Grace and Megan, then me and Angel. Can this day get any better? All i can say is that she better stay on her side of the room or hell will be raised.

Well how did i do this time? Did i do good? I hope so! I do not own One Direction even though i would love to! R&R please? it means sooo much to me! Thanks you guys goodnight!

~ AllyLovesPeanutButter


End file.
